This disclosure relates to an exhaust processor, and in particular, to an exhaust processor to attenuate noise associated with combustion product produced by an engine.
Noise in a vehicle exhaust system arises from acoustic waves that are generated by the sudden release of exhaust gases from individual cylinders in a vehicle engine. These acoustic waves travel from the engine exhaust manifold through a pipe to a muffler or other resonator on board the vehicle.
In order to dampen these acoustic waves to reduce the sound emitted by a vehicle, resonance chambers are provided in a muffler or other resonator to attenuate the acoustic waves. One type of resonance chamber is a Helmholtz resonator. A resonance chamber absorbs energy from the acoustic waves, which acts to silence somewhat the noise emitted from the muffler. Each resonance chamber is designed to “tune” or “silence” acoustic waves of a certain frequency.